


Heartbeat

by bugthemedic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Other, bastuon chirps :), i cant write men :::///, im aro sorry not a lot of romance here, its midnifht sorry, jisy found family, mostly platonic though - Freeform, my tumblr is a secret fuck you (affectionate), ok a little romance, widowmaker is good now????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugthemedic/pseuds/bugthemedic
Summary: WIP (??????????)
Kudos: 2





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to spell brigits name every time its written its different sorry

Spiders do have heartbeats. Amélie learned that herself. Her days as a ruthless killer were over, her skin no longer blue but the peach it was before. She remebered her husband even when Talon had her under their control. Barely. She remembered everything but she felt no emotion, no remorse or guilt. And it all came back now, now that she was herself again. She was not “free”. She felt the weight of each kill every time she layed down that rose at Gerard’s grave. She hoped one day she would be forgiven.

The scope of Ana’s rifle was interrupted by the hand of a familar chirping robot.

”Bastion! Out of my way, or your hand will be blown off!”

Bastion left with a sad _dwoot dwoot_ , his parrot fluttering beside him . Ana sighed and returned to the target, pulling the trigger. 

“Bullseye!” People kept popping in and interrupting her. This time it was Tracer. 

“Lena, can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” Ana sighed in frusturation and put down her rifle.

“On come on love, lighten up! Brigitta’s pa is here, you two have something in common!” Tracer giggled.

“And what would that be?” Ana already knew the answer.

“You both have poor depth perception!” Lena laughed uncontrollably for a few moments before zooming out of the target range.

Ana remembered the look in Amélies eye. She had never told anyone, but it was not the look of a killer. It was that hesitation that almost ended Ana’s life, but some lives cannot be taken. Amélie was still Gerard’s wife in Ana’s eyes. Well, widow. 

It was impossible to focus in this place. Ana left her rifle in the range and shut the door behind her, leaving to see the others. She could hear laughs coming from the room to her right, the recreational room, so she popped inside.

“Ana! You’re here! Brigits playing!” Hana squealed and pointed to the _Dance Dance Revolution_ machine, where Brigit was busting some fucking moves.

Hana gestured to the couches where everyone was sitting, but Ana refused and stood up and alert. Old habits die hard.

“Ana Amari! My old friend!” The cheerful voice of Reinhardt rang in Ana’s ears. Reinhardt’s armor was nowhere to be found, something Ana was not used to. 

“Look at my Brigitta!”   
Ana once again looked at Brigit, who was still having fun bouncing and shuffling on the machine. Occasionally, people would clap and cheer.

Ana took in the room. Reinhardt was cheering on his daughter, obviously. Ana’s own daughter, Phara, was sitting on the couch next to Hana and her friend Dae-Hyun, and Lena, while Jesse McCree and Ashe were messing around with Bastion my patting the poor bot with an empty can. 

Ana and her daughter shared a warm smile, and Ana finally sat down and relaxed. The team was back together. Kind of. Winston was away doing some science thing, and Mei was... doing the same thing. Scientists. 

Brigit finished, she raised her sweaty fists in a cheer. Hana laughed and fist bumped her, and the group talked for the rest of the evening. Ana wished them a good night and walked off to bed alone, leaving the lively atmosphere of the room for her quiet bunker. She felt the weight of everything as she layed down, and Ana saw Amélie in the scope of her rifle whenever she closed her eyes. 


End file.
